Shadow Walkers
by BreAnna M. Higgins
Summary: When Michael Myers saves his largest fan, does he realize just what he is getting himself into? One-Shot - LEMON! EDIT: Completely revised.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Halloween or anything to do with the franchise.

EDIT: This is a revised and lengthened version of the original done on my iPhone. If there are any mistakes please let me know so I can fix it. The original version was terrible in my opinion. If you guys like this one better I'll keep it as the perminate version.

* * *

Michael Myers is a name no one forgets. Twenty-three year old Jo learned that the hard way. She came face to face with the monster and came out alive, but not unscarred. Michael is out for her, but how will she fair her second round with the infamous slasher?

* * *

"Without a doubt the scariest thing ever to happen to me was having Michael Myers save me from my step-dad. He had gone into a drunken rage Halloween night when I dressed up like Jason, but when I realized that my date wasn't standing behind him but Michael, I think I almost fainted in fear." The young woman hesitated, nervously fiddling with the foam coffee cup. Every now and then she would run her fingers through the short spiky hair on the back of her head or twirl the long front strands between her thumb and forefinger. She cleared her throat softly and looked up at the camera with sharp hazel eyes, "Do I really have to keep talking ? I just want to go home."

A man's voice echoed around the sterile white room, "Please just tell us the story one more time. In full detail, if you please, Jo." The woman bent her head and lifted one hand to the back of her neck, rubbing it gently.

"Yeah, alright, like always Michael had on his mask, and … his kitchen knife. He gutted my step-dad and left him lying near me on the floor; I remember seeing Jim's eyes. They looked exactly the same as they did when he was alive. Things weren't always that bad, he was once a nice guy. Then my mom died and he hit the drink hard. I mean HARD." Jo settled on putting one hand under her chin and stirred the cold coffee with a plastic spoon.

Things really had gotten bad. Most of the cuts and scars weren't from Myers, but from herself and Jim. Her hand fell from under her chin down to her left wrist where the thin straight cuts had left her smooth ivory skin scarred. Several trips to the hospital and a suicide attempt later she had finally gotten her life back on track. Then Michael swooped in. Sighing she continued, "He didn't hurt me. Not badly at least; just a cut on my arm. Hell, I've done worse to myself. I think he knew how I felt which is why he left to find more suitable…" Jo paused measuring the accuracy of her next statement, "… prey…"

Loomis interrupted before anymore could be said, "You mean to tell me that Michael left you alone with only a small cut on your arm?" His voice sounded dumbfounded. The Michael he knew would never leave a victim alive.

"Yes. He walked away from me after giving me that little nick." Jo shrugged and looked up at the ceiling, "There isn't much else to say. The cops showed up after I called in Jim's murder and I was whisked off to the hospital to be treated for shock and to have my little cut looked at, now you have me shut in here. So I have one thing to ask; can I leave now?"

The good doctor cleared his throat nervously, "Miss Reily, I'm afraid you won't be able to leave, Michael may still be after you."

Jo's head snapped up as she looked at the wall he was behind. Eyes darkening dangerously. "Excuse me? I have answered your questions and been through all of the tests. You cannot keep me here. I am a free woman. I did nothing wrong. If Myers wants me what makes you think that your institute will keep him out? You could even keep him in!" She shouted at the glass panel he was hiding behind. She could almost see him shuffling his papers in fear, but no answer. "God Damn It! I'm leaving." She stood up from the table pushing the chair back so hard that it fell over with a clang. Jo walked angrily over to the door and tried to pull it open. Locked, "LOOMIS- OPEN THIS DOOR! NOW!" She banged on the silver metal door with both hands, "You have no right to keep me here!"

"I'm sorry Miss Reily; this is for your own protection." Jo screamed in rage at the speaker above her head, picking up the knocked over metal chair and throwing it at the two-way panel, before finally giving in and knowing there was no way out. Backing up to the nearest wall she sank down to her knees. The soft t-shirt with the band Metallica written on the front slid half-way up her back. Absent mindedly she pulled it down and rubbed her sweat-pants covered legs with cold hands. Michael Myers would be coming for her no matter what happened.

"Doesn't matter anyway, I'm already dead." Jo's voice was flat, almost dead, but there was a strange tint of humor to it, as if she didn't mind becoming the next to die. Gently she touched the big white bandage on her arm and started to cry and laugh into her slender hands, a thought crossed her mind that made her let out a sharp bark of laughter. "Maybe, Michael likes me, maybe that's why he spared me." She tilted her head up to the ceiling, smirking to herself. "Hey, doc, if I die- make sure I have a nice big head stone on my grave that reads, 'My Friend of Misery'." Jo closed her eyes slowly, a sudden feeling of exhaustion over came her, and she sighed, falling asleep right there on the floor. She didn't even notice the door opening quietly or the doctors that slipped into the room to scoop her off the floor to carry her home.

* * *

_Branches whipped a moving figure in the face as she tried to reach and unknown destination. Her attempts seemed to be in vain as the dark figure moved in to overtake the smaller figure. When she turned to face him it wasn't what she expected. All the need to run left her when she saw his face. Deep blue eyes and brown hair, a strong jaw and a kind mouth."Are you an angel?" He remained silent and still for a moment before shaking his head._

_He lifted both of his arms in a gesture for a hug, which the female with the bob cut obliged with only a sight hesitation. Then the cold cut of steel slicing down through her back. "…Why…" Before she exhaled her last breath darkness covered her completely._

* * *

Jo woke up with a gasping breath as her hands flew up to her neck. She was back home in her bedroom. The same white comforter with the goose down, the same black sheets and matching pillow cases, the same beautiful tree murals that filled every wall and glowed in the dark. Same window and bench, same darkly stained furniture and wrought iron headboard with the iron roses, same fan and same door. She didn't know how she got back to her house, but she had a feeling that Loomis had orchestrated the whole thing. Still, Jo felt that something was off about the room.

Throwing off the covers and getting to her feet Jo began to search the room for what made it feel invaded. Jewelry box seemed unchanged, same went for the closet and dresser drawers, but the bookcase seemed different. Jo's eyes scanned it. All the books were in the same place but … was that stuffed animal always there? No, it wasn't even Jo's. Eyeing the stuffed brown bear with the pink velvet bow she lifted it up and examined it closer. Yep, the right eye of the bear had a little red light blinking in it. "Very clever ." She picked the bear up and tore out the camera, crushing it, tearing off the bow, and dumping the camera and ribbon in the nearest waste bin before placing the bear back on the shelf and going off to take a shower.

Her slender hand gripped the antique doorknob and turned it as she moved into the bathroom. Already half out of the t-shirt she checked to make sure that no hidden camera's where watching before continuing to take off her clothing. Bare breasted Jo took inventory of her wounds. A couple of bruised ribs and the cut from Myers, but other than that she looked normal. Deep breaths came through her nose and out her pink lips. Pants off and completely naked she turned on the shower and stepped in once the temperature was just right.

The water seemed to melt away all of her problems as it trickled down the nape of her neck to her well toned buttocks and down the smooth well shaped thighs. Slowly Jo washed her hair. Completely on auto-pilot she washed the rest of her body as her thoughts drifted off to some other place. How long had she been following him? Had the police found her scrapbook? Hopefully not. They knew Mike's MO, open close case, still, if they had it could place her even farther in a like light she didn't want faster on herself. But the question remained; why? Why would Michael Myers, her love and life, risk himself to protect her? Was he falling in love with her? Jo felt the overwhelming urge to cry and laugh at the same time, he had killed for her. "Where are you Mikey?" She whispered to herself, tears mixing with the water as the streamed down her face.

Jo finished after zoning out for a long while. Her shift at the comic store was coming up soon, so she threw on a graphic tee, her favorite pair of faded jeans and a white button up shirt. Jo walked slowly back to the bathroom to blow dry her hair and put on some eyeliner, mascara and silver eye shadow. Two loud barks came floating up the stairs from the backyard. With one last glance in the mirror Jo turned and walked down the rich stained oak stairs and through the cream and white living room, down a robin egg blue hall with pictures of her mother and step-dad lining the walls, into the sleek stainless steel kitchen with the creamy walls and white marble counter top, dark mahogany cabinets and dark oak boarders, to the French doors that led to the spacious backyard filled with flower beds and a huge oak tree. Jo opened the door and remembered that Michael hadn't broken the glass to get in, he had just opened the doors and walk in like he owned the place.

"Christophe! Come here." Jo called out to her two year old German Sheppard with a stern voice. She had been training his to be an obedient guard dog, but it was harder than it looked. With a laugh Jo's tone of voice lightened, "Come here, boy, let's get you some breakfast." The dog barked and jumped around her legs for a moment before choosing to jump on her. "Down, Chris! Down!" He licked her in the face, knowing that she was sad and needed a little cheering up, dogs are weird like that. A forlorn smile crossed her face as she pushed the hundred pound dog off her delicate chest and sat up. What was going to happen to Michael if he came back?

* * *

Michael Myers watched the young woman from behind the oak tree. He watched her dog pounce on her and lick her face, he watched her smile and laugh through the pain he had caused. He watched his prey and yet he didn't feel she was prey. Something inside him wanted to protect her, to keep her as his own. He started to move toward her when he noticed her smile falter and disappear into tears. The dog's head snapped up so he froze and moved silently back behind the tree. He would have to wait until tonight to see her up close again. Luckily, spending 15 years in Smith's Grove had taught him the value of patience.

She closed the door behind her and poured food into the dog bowl. The way she bent over to pour the food made a muscle he never knew he had stiffen and twitch. Michael gritted his teeth and tried to clear his head; she was standing now … and stretching. His eyes widened in the slightest when they fell on her chest, she was large there and the way they moved made it seem like she would burst out of her t-shirt. He knew what he wanted, he wanted her. Now.

Michael gripped his knife tighter and walked slowly to the house. He always followed what his body wanted, and his body needed this. She glanced out the window and saw him approaching. She met him at the door and unlocked it. Michael tilted his head at the action. It was strange that she would unlock the door and let him into her house without a word. No screams, no shaking, no tears, no pleads for mercy, nothing. What was even stranger was the fact that she hushed her dog when he started to growl. She stared at him for a long time before speaking, "Thanks for saving me."

Blinking he tilted his head to one side, silent as always, the girl became nervous so she kept talking, "My name's Jo by the way, and that's my dog Christophe, but I just call him Chris." Another pause before she started talking, "Come with me, I'll make some hot chocolate. Um, do you like hot chocolate?" Michael nodded yes. That caused a moment of shock to pass over her face. "Do you want marshmallows in it?" He nodded again. She smiled at this, and Mike felt the unfamiliar tug in his chest. That was a sight that he wanted to see over and over and over again. As often as he could. She turned away from him and walked to an odd machine.

Slowly Jo went through the process of making hot chocolate with Michael hovering and watching her every movement. He stayed silent and just watched. She moved around her dog with ease, she's done it a lot he noticed. The animal was a beast, but it seemed to adore his young mistress. Without hesitating she pulled out two cups and poured hot chocolate into both, then added marshmallows. Carefully she handed one of the cups to Michael, with a warning, "Careful, it's hot."

He blinked again, ignoring the cup. Reaching out with one hand he touched her face, keeping his eyes on hers. 'She has nice eyes.' He thought to himself. Under his fingertips she froze up, stiffening as he made little circles down her neck, "Wh-what are you …" His hand traveled down her neck, pausing to watch her lean into the simple touches, a small smile on her face, then to her collarbone and then to the top of her breast. Slowly he used his entire hand to massage her breast. The moan that came from her pink lips was like a drug to Michael. Jo's nipples had become hard and firm when he dropped the knife to use both of his hands. He rubbed his thumbs over her hardened nipples and tugged her shirt off, no bra hindered his need. Her own need became apparent as she grabbed at his navy blue jump suit, finding the zipper and pulling it down. Stepping closer as she did, her breathing picking up.

Michael loathed the feeling of being exposed, it was all but forgotten when she ran her fingers over his chest and pulled herself even closer to him. He moaned at her touch, the muscle tightening and lengthening at every electric brush of her hands, slowly she wrapped her arms around his body, clawing lightly at his back as he continued to rub her nipples and massage the tender flesh of her breasts. She wrapped her fingers into the long hair that emerged from the back of his mask, and whispered, "Follow me…"

At the loss of contact he became agitated though he followed her without complaint. Eagerly he ran his hands through her short hair after making her stop and turning her to him. She groaned but pushed away shaking her head, eyes gleaming slightly as she took one of his hands. They climbed up the stairs and into a room filled with trees. Michael only looked at her as she stripped down. He stomped over to her, taking her face in his hands, she murmured, "Michael…" With one quick motion he had her on the bed with him on top. His blue eyes stared back with wild passion as he pulled in a ragged breath before taking off his mask.

The gesture wasn't lost to her. Jo's eyes widened in pleasure at the sight of his face. For a while she just stared at him, running her thumbs over his face, then grinned. It was just like from her dream, only this time it was real, and no knife. He did love her. She ran her fingers through his hair as he kissed her neck and left a burning trail up to her mouth. They hesitated before really kissing, Jo licked his lips- he tasted so sweet… Michael's mouth opened slightly as his tongue slipped out. Tepidly she touched his tongue with hers before moaning as his hands slid down to her pants and unbuttoned them. Their tongues wrestled for control. She lost ground on that front when he brushed her lower stomach with his hand as pressure began to build in her core. When she moaned into his moan she felt his manhood stiffen straight.

Quickly he stripped her of her pants as she helped him out of his, he stroked his hand over her, receiving a shiver and another moan, he kissed her along her neck as he grinded against her, holding one hand underneath her back as he kissed her. She pulled him close, wrapping her legs around his torso, he was slightly surprised by the fierce gleam in her eyes as she whispered huskily, "In me. Now." He happily obliged, she was already wet and with one thrush he entered her. A moan escaped her lips and a grunt came from him as he moved slowly in and out. The pressure in her core built up slowly as he moved, "Harder." She nearly growled at him, but he complied by moving faster and harder, their breathing picked up in pace and it became the only thing heard, Jo started to moan but was cut off by his lips pressing firmly against hers. A warmth spread throughout her body, each sensation sending wave after wave of pleasure through her body. She could feel him pulsing as he reached his peak, but she was nearly there too. Stars formed in front of her eyes as they came together. It was a moment of ecstasy, pure pleasure that filled her to the breaking point as she dug her fingers in to his back and screamed. "MICHAEL!" Jo was weightless and in the clouds as she floated back down to earth. Michael was resting his head on her damp chest.

Michael felt her heart beat and heard it through her chest, he sighed contently as she ran her fingers through his hair he slid out receiving a gasp in response before moving into a sitting position. "Where are you going?" He looked at her mildly confused. She looked confused herself, but when he touched her face with his hand before standing to his full 6"9 height she felt reassured that he would be back. Quickly he slipped on his jumpsuit, zipping it up partially before crawling back into her bed barefoot and bare-chested.

He put his arms around her pulling her close to him, savoring the feeling of her skin against his. She ran one hand across his chest, nuzzling him. Michael felt her yawn slightly, his own tiredness foreign to him. He used on hand to tilt her face up to his, kissing her tenderly, and earning another bright smile before she closed her eyes. He let her snuggle close to him as he pulled the soft white blanket over her tiny form. Michael kissed her forehead and watched her sleep. Jo was strange. She had broken down the Shape, created a man, and gain a lover, friend, and protector, just by being herself. Michael felt another, unfamiliar tug, and had begun to recognize just what it was. It was an emotion long buried. The need to protect, care for, and love the creature sprawled out on his chest. He brushed his fingers through her hair and uttered the first words he had said in over twenty years, "I-I lo-ove y-you Jo."


End file.
